familymattersfandomcom-20200216-history
Crazier for You (Part 2)
Crazier for You (Part 2) is the two-part and episode fifteen (along with Part 1) of the ninth season in this television sitcom on Family Matters, that originally aired from CBS on January 30, 1998. It was directed by Richard Correll and written by Fred Fox Jr. Plot When Urkel learns that Myra has been spying on him with illegal surveillence gear with a camera attached to his glasses, he orders her to relinquish her love for him only to find out how much she really snapped her cap when she interrupts his date with Laura by dressing up like her. Meanwhile, Carl has a lot of explaining to do when Harriette (Judyann Elder) discovers his wedding ring was meant for someone else. Synopsis Recap from the first part of Crazy for You: Steve is rejoicing that he got a date with Laura, but Myra is bitter over the fact that he dumped her for real (although it was really her own fault that she had pretended to break up with him as a ploy to get him to renounce his love for Laura and stay with her). She and Stefan were first successful with stopping their date, until he actually felt guilty about the whole thing. Myra is still spying on Urkel in her room and is still bitter over the fact that Laura forgave Steve and is willing to give him a second chance. Stefan however is feeling guilty over breaking up their date and apologizes to Steve. He tells Urkel that he suspects that Myra is stalking him using illegal surveillance gear that he found in her bedroom. Steve tells Carl about the whole thing, including his date with Laura and his breaking up with Myra. However, he isn't convinced about the whole thing and tells Urkel that he needs to be sure it's over because there's still a chance that Myra isn't going to give him up without a fight. Carl revealed to Steve what happened to him while he was dating Georgia (a previous girlfriend in his life), when he met Harriette. Just after he buys her a ring, Georgia ended up breaking his heart and he was free to love Harriette. Carl admitted that she came back into his life regretting her decision to call it quits and did exactly the same thing to him that Myra was doing to Urkel. Like Myra, Georgia refused to take no for an answer and Harriette ended up having to drive her away. The story hits home to Steve and he realizes the truth in both Carl's and Maxine's earlier warning in not moving forward into a new relationship until after he ended things with Myra properly. The next day, Urkel came by Myra's house to confront her and demanded an explanation to why she and Stefan prevented his date with Laura the previous night. She confronts him about what he even saw in Laura that makes him want to be with her, when he had someone else who loved and accepted him as like herself. Just before Steve had a chance to tell Myra why he loved Laura, her mother, Mavis, asks for her assistance to help her grandmother, Frau, out of the tub because she's stuck again. Myra leaves to get the butter and he stays in the room. Urkel presses the remote control which reveals an illegal surveillance cam in her room. Steve is upset to have found out the truth about her spying on him using a spy cam attached to his new glasses(like Stefan had told him about). He was angry that Myra violated his privacy once again by spying on him that he smashed his new glasses and took out his old ones to wear. When she returned to her room, Steve demanded for an explanation to why she had spied on him with illegal surveillance gear and a spy cam on his glasses. Myra reveals she's been spying him for a month because he refused to relinquish his love for Laura by eloping with her. Therefore, she refuses to give up stalking him until he dumps Laura, return to the sexy nerd that she loves and take her back. Urkel refuses and demands that Myra relinquishes her love for him immediately because there is no way in hell he'll take her back the way she is right now. He also demands that she stops calling him, faxing him, writing him, etc. since he loves Laura. Myra refuses and asks him for a movie date. Steve refuses and runs out of her home calling her an insane, love sick puppy for nerds. At the living room, Carl was forced reveal to Harriette that his wedding ring was meant for Georgia, who left him years ago. He mentions that her leaving meant he was free to be with Harriette. She is depressed and goes days without talking to him. Laura confronts Carl about it the next day in the kitchen as he's ironing his clothes. When he tried to explain that the ring he gave Harriette was was a meaning of his love for her, Laura doesn't believe him. She eventually helps Carl realizes that Harriette is depressed because the she feels the ring and the love she felt from receiving it wasn't actually meant for her since he first bought it for Georgia. She would know because if some guy ever gave her a ring that was meant for someone else, Laura would've immediately given it back to him and break up with him. This makes Carl see how much he's hurt Harriette. Myra still refuses to take no for an answer and she tried to pose as Laura for their date at Amore. While she managed to gain her rival's forgiveness before she had her arrested for stealing her watch. Steve refused to believe Myra by calling her out as a bad liar and publicly exposes her by revealing that she violated his privacy by spying on him with the spy cam she attached to his new glasses(he ended up wearing his old ones because of her). At the Winslow home, Harriette is still depressed that Carl lied to her about her wedding ring. He makes it up to her by giving her a new wedding ring with her name on it. He asks her to continue being the love of his life which she agrees to. The end credits shows the three people at the Chicago Police Station with Laura being charged for stealing a watch, which were later dropped when Steve exposed his ex-girlfriend for manipulating her. Next, Myra was charged for stalking and violating Urkel's privacy by spying on him with an illegal spy cam she set up in her room as surveillance that was attached to his new glasses. The police confiscated everything from her room and are pursing criminal charges against her for stalking and spying on Urkel. Even though Steve wasn't charged because he didn't do anything wrong, he was there for his picture (he stands straight at 6 feet tall smiling and waving). Cast and Characters Main * Reginald VelJohnson as Carl Winslow * Judyann Elder as Harriette Winslow * Darius McCrary as Eddie Winslow (non-appearance) * Kellie Shanygne Williams as Laura Winslow * Jaleel White as Steve Urkel * Michelle Thomas as Myra Monkhouse Guest * Phynjuar Thomas as Mavis Monkhouse * Michael Caldwell as James * Murray Korda as Violinist Trivia * Myra's grandmother, Frau, is mentioned in this episode. * Carl's ex-girlfriend, Georgia, is mentioned in this episode. **If Season 10 happened, Payton's Harriette and Rachel (played by Thelma Hopkins) would've exposed the fake played by Judyann Elder as Georgia. Carl would end up being disillusioned by both her and her twin cousin, Henrietta (also played by Elder), that he orders both women to leave and never come back Quotes Category:Season Nine Category:Season Nine episodes Category:Episodes